Memory of Destruction
by Nefreia
Summary: When memory is just a facade and destruction can bring two souls together then anything could happen. Right? Depending upon which two souls become entwined, it's never really known... :Fuu, the Samurai-WHAT?-Mugen, the Pirate - just another AU MuFuu:
1. I: A Surprising Samurai

**A/N: A somewhat AU Samurai Champloo fanfic. Yes, I am female and I feel that I should at least make one of my stories more 'Power to the Female!' Hehe, plus I'm sure Mugen would be happy with a more... shall we say filled-out Fuu? ;p The only thing is... she is totally OOC. Sorreh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to **_**Samurai Champloo!**_

**Description: When memory is just a facade, and destruction can bring two souls together then you know that anything could happen, right...? Depending upon which two souls become entwined, you never really know... **

**:.Fuu, the Samurai(WHAT!?)/ Mugen, the Pirate; just another MuFuu. AU-style.:**

**Five Sided Dice**

**Memory of Destruction**

**Chapter I: A Surprising Samurai**

****

A dark shadow fell from the doorway of the teahouse. A wind as sharp as a blade tried keeping the door from sliding closed, but failed in the attempt as a hand immediately slid it shut. A quick glance around the building was all it took before the newcomer chose the first table in the left corner. The only sound made was the slight 'click-clack-click' as the stranger made its way to the designated table.

A waitress hurried out of the backroom after hearing the entrance of her first customer of the day--but faultered in her tracks as she noticed the stranger was a young woman near the age of 18. The reason was only natural, for women customers at this teahouse were few and far between. Regaining herself, the waitress hovered over to the table, waiting on a girl-- that seemed to be a samurai--'s choice of drink.

The samurai waved a hand for the woman to leave her be. Obviously it was not going to work out as planned," I'm sorry but as long as you're going to be in here you must order something to drink." The stranger gave the waitress a quick glance," Water." Once again, her request was denied--not making her mood any lighter, " I'm sorry again but... You must order either sake or tea. We can only allow paying customers here and water is free." The samurai almost amusedly watched as the poor waitress fidgeted and glanced nervously at the daisho on the ground.  
"A bottle of sake, then." the young woman bowed before scurrying off to the back rooms.

After all of that, the sake wasn't even that great-- or, it was but it wasn't the way she'd expected it to be. The samurai hardly ever drank, but when she did she was quite picky over taste, hence making her even less of a drinker; she couldn't really hold her liquor either, just another perk to **not** drinking.

After leaving the teahouse, the almost full bottle of sake, and the cost, the female ronin made her way through the bustling town. It was almost evening and she had found nothing of interest; boredom was at the edge of her mind. But then, she found something-- or someone rather-- to pass the time.

In one of the many alleyways where the crowds had beome sparse, a man seeming in his early 30s had a young woman pinned to the side of one of the buildings. She just stood there frozen as the man seemed 'busy' doing something to the girl that the samurai had no interest finding out but knew she had to stop. Casually she walked up to the pair making up half a plan along the way. Just feet from them she spoke up," Kind sir, where could I find a nice inn to--"

The man looked up, suddenly aware of the stranger's pressence. "What do ya want?" he literally snarled out after giving the girl a rough push to the ground; the girl just sat there eyeing the two. The samurai looked back to the man but not before catching a mysterious gleam in the girl's eye," An inn to stay." The man gave her a look and pointed to the other end of the alley.

She nodded in coherence but held her ground.

"What now?" His gruff voice showed thorough agitation.

"You just might want to leave her alone," the ronin's steely eyes glanced at the girl. The man's eyes changed to amusement yet his mouth was set in a deep frown," Girl, I am no common peasant. I am of the Arashi Yakuza; and interfering with the business of a Yakuza means you get to die." He drew the katana at his waist and held it aloft.

She knew he was no common man just by looking at the shocho on the front of the man's kimono-- a blue oval with a red line thru the center. With skilled fingers she put her hand to the hilt of her wakizashi and popped it out of its sheath just enough for the steel to glint from the rays of the sun.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At this signal for battle, the girl on the ground backed off until she was out of the alley. The man inched closer and a little to the side, a smile playing on his lips. The yakuza seemed to want to circle, so she gladly followed his lead while keeping a steady eye on his movements, until they had completely switched sides. All of the while she had come up with a few promising scenarios as to why he so badly wanted to change ends. Then, noticing a black color glinting off the man's sword, she gave all senses up for the total use of her ears. Just in time, she ducked into a diagonal roll. Leaping back to her feet the ronin struck her sword out at her first challenger. But the second wasn't at all phazed by her disappearing act, and he found his oncoming blade struck against a steel-rimmed geta.

If the scene had been paused and shot from an aerial position it would've played out as something to this extent: At one end of the alleyway was the 'ravaged' girl from before; close to the middle of the alleyway were three other figures. The one in the middle looked like a female samurai, holding off two of the yakuza-- one with her foot and the other with her wakizashi blade-- she seemed to be in trouble with the odds 2:1. Though her face read different.

She suddenly kicked off with her engaged foot and added the new strength to her blade shoving the man backwards onto the ground. She used her other foot to leap into another roll landing herself slightly to the left of the first yakuza. She lashed out again with her blade, catching him off guard, as it slipped past his sight and disappeared thru his ribs, he tried wailing at the acknowledgement of the new pain but realized no sounds could come. She left the wakizashi having to parry to keep away from the man as he used the last of his strength to lunge at her, unsheathing her katana she struck out at him--a 'clang' of metal surprised her as a blade came from behind her and stilled her onslaught--yet the man had fallen short anyway. She didn't have to look, for she could feel the heat of his breath at her neck and she could smell the foul odor of too much sake. She cringed as the forgotten yakuza whispered in her ear," This is the sound of defeat." She cursed in her head, but relaxed slightly as she saw his blade lower from its position of where it had blocked her strike. Idiot. As she lowered her sword, sliding it into its sheath, her other hand drifted into her sleeve and retrieved a tanto. In the swiftest motion her body could allow she thrust the tanto behind her into the man's unshielded gut. Slipping her katana back out she swung it behind her to block a strike from the man. "Hmph, I'm not defeated easily. Baka." She almost smiled, pushing off of his blade into a one-handed backflip. Landing at the man still on the ground she dislodged her wakizashi. She withdrew a few steps and readied her blades as the man came full-on. She crossed the daisho in an 'X' shape when he was not but a little more than a foot away then jerked them apart--the effect was much like scissors to paper.

She sidestepped before his blood could stain her cloth bindings. After his body found its way to the ground the samurai reached down to retrieve her tanto, and after a quick rub of the blade against his haori she replaced it into her left sleeve. After standing up, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning to face the girl that stood frozen just feet from her at the entrance of the alleyway. She tilted her head slightly to the side as she sheathed her swords," So, you were with them to begin with? I tried 'saving' you from your comrades? How nice." The girl paled and tried backing up but in the process tripped over some random debris," I... I--I'm sorry. The yakuza have been doing things like this a... lot lately. It's a way for them to gain their respect and make money. I wouldn't have done it--really but they threatened to do much worse to me..." The girl then looked away, a sincere tear streaked down her cheek. Not knowing anything about being sympathetic the samurai stiffened slightly and gave her a sideways look," Hm, notta problem. Actually I was getting a little bored not being able to fight." The girl nodded in return as they parted ways, the samurai going in the direction of the inn.

"Just a single room, eh. Ye all by yerself, little miss?" the old man gave her a sweet smile and took her coins.

"Umm, yup."

"It'll be the last on the left."

"Kay," she nodded in return and gave him a half smile as he pointed to some stairs around the corner from where they stood.

After scaling the stairs she walked slowly by each door, then suddenly she stopped at the one that stood infront of her own door. By an unknown whim, she reached out her hand and gave it a small knock. As if just now noticing what she had done a chill ran up her spine, though she stood there seemingly unaffected. After a few seconds had passed and no one had answered, she let out a small sigh and was about to turn to her own door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. _Why had I not been more careful to check for someone coming up from behind!?__ I have so much to learn!_ Another chill ran up her spine, but she made for sure not to shudder, she had full control over her body this time. The young woman turned casually to eye the one who owned the hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The battlecry of a hawk resounded over the meadow. It was answered by movement in the grass below--but it was too big to be made by any of its prey. The tan upper torso of a young man lifted up from his position on the ground. Giving the hawk a quick glare the man stood up and stretched his sore limbs. He reached down and picked up his black haori and katana. After pulling his arms thru the sleeves of the shirt he fastened the katana around his back and slipped on his geta. The pirate glanced around then started off toward the town ahead.

Upon reaching his destination he easily made his way through the crowded streets until he reached a noticeably less populated area of the town. He heard quick footsteps come up from an alleyway and he flattened himself against the building beside him. He saw a man exit the alley and almost break his neck as he tried turning the corner too sharp then tripped on his own feet. The older man wore a black haori much like his own--the only difference being that the his was ripped and torn from his life as a vagrant pirate and the other's was--other than the recent fall--spotless.

"Oi, what's the hurry?" blade in hand, the young man came from behind the other and walked around to face him.

"Uh...," the man's eyes widened and he crawled to his feet. "Y--you are the one that was causing all the trouble huh? You're no samurai, but I can't really see a samurai making trouble though. I must've heard wr--."

"Wha? I haven't caused any damn trouble. That is, I haven't yet."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I am a member of the Arashi Yakuza. You'd better come quietly or face your death."

"Eh?"

"I said come with me. Give me your sword, too," the man pulled his own sword on the vagabond and awaited for his orders to be followed.

"Not likely," in the way any pirate would, he turned on the yakuza who tried telling him 'what he was and wasn't going to do'.

"What's that? So you want to die," the man lunged his sword at the pirate. In a mere sidestep by the younger man the yakuza had managed to be thrown off balance and within the second a sword had been sliced clean thru the yakuza's neck. Much the opposite of a chicken, the man fell straight to the ground. The victor sheathed his weapon and checked the yakuza's clothes for any spare change. Pulling free a small bag he checked the contents and took the coins. He stashed his find and turned to the direction he had earlier been heading. The sun was beginning to disappear behind the buildings in the west, and counting the nap he had not long ago the young man had not slept but a few hours since the day before.

After a bit of walking he noticed an inn. It didn't take much for him to make up his mind on staying for the night, since it had been a while considering the last time he stayed in a bed and he wouldn't technically have to use his money to pay for it. As soon as he walked in the door, an old woman greeted him," Welcome, sweetie! You find yourself in need of a room?"

He only grunted to signify a 'yes'.

"Ah, just by yourself? Well, maybe that will be fixed someday. Just follow those stairs and yours is the last on the right." She gave him a grin in return for her pay and bowed as he disappeared around the corner. A sly grin stole away on her lips.

As he made it to the top step, he stopped. It took him longer than usual to notice someone at the end of the hall. That someone was standing infront of his door. Finally intrigued by something in this boring day, he quietly stepped down the hall and came up behind said someone. He was louder than usual today--most likely from his lack of sleep, but either way she had not expected him for an instant. He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder, expecting her to jump or scream--she did neither, his intrigue only rose. He removed his hand as she turned to see him. "Oh," he heard her whisper under her breath. _Oh_, his mind repeated.

She was about to withdraw from him, but noticed herself cornered against the wall, so instead whispered a 'sorry' and weaved around him to her door. In one fluid movement she had slid it open, slipped in, and shut it behind her. He was left still standing there outside her door.

The samurai looked over everything in her room; there was a simple futon, a table and two cushions, a small dresser that doubled as a night stand, and a window that took up the whole back wall of her room. She made her way straight to the window and pushed aside the curtains to allow the night breeze, though it was yet to be completely night. Being on the second story made her view of the western sky slightly less obstructed. It was a beautiful mix of pink, orange, blue, and violet. Yet, fatigue overran her thoughts of beauty and she found herself removing her clothes so all she wore were her upper and lower bindings. She folded her clothes nicely and placed them along with her swords and geta beside the futon, before she snuggled herself underneath the fluffy blanket. It wasn't long before sleep took over. And this was the first night of deep sleep she'd had in a while but she wasn't too proud of it, for it is hard to be wary while sleeping heavily. Though, she was lucky this time, nothing was there to claim her during sleep.

The ronin's eyes opened to the dimly lit room. They ventured to the window to gaze out at the pale blue sky of morning. She lay there for only a moment before sitting up. Suddenly her mind thought about a bath, making little illusions of hot water surrounding her. _I definitely need one of those_, she thought dreamily. As if on cue, a knock sounded at her door before it slid open and the old woman came in. She looked the girl over, still in her bindings," Oh, you're already awake? Well, early risers get the hot bath alone eh?" The old woman grinned as a look struck the samurai's usually blank face. She smiled back at the old woman and stood up. "Right this way," her small frame walked thru the doorway and across the inn until she reached the opposite side of the building, samurai following in step. "Here we are." The woman bowed," there are towels inside and also a robe for when you get through." "Thanks," the samurai nodded and went in after the woman walked away.

As soon as she took the first step in a blast of hot air enveloped her, making her more relaxed at every moment. She noticed there was no barrier between males and females in this bath. _More than likely a different one for men_, she thought, for it wasn't too rare for the nicer inns to have gender-seperated springs. She unwrapped her lower bindings, laying them on the rocks at her feet, then she stepped in a shallow area of the springs. After removing the upper bindings as well and placing them beside the earlier, she stepped deeper into the water and crossed to the edge where she could rest against the rocks, while still being completely soaked. She ducked her head under and held her breath, seeing if she could do as well in hot water as nuke warm. After a little over a minute her head broke the surface and she flipped her head back to get her long hair out of the way of her face. It took her a moment before her heavy breathing subsided and once again she felt someone nearby that her senses had missed at first. _Damn, I did it again. What is going on with me lately?_

"Oh, so you're not dead?" came a voice from the water opposite of her. Her eyes barely caught traces of dark, medium-length hair, and a copper-tanned body. She knew she'd seen someone like that before, but she closed her eyes knowing that her ears could be trusted this time.

" Doesn't look it," she answered coolly. _Obviously there is only one spring here_, her thoughts regarded.

"Oi, you don't feel like talking?" he ventured, shutting his eyes in correspondence.

"I dunno, I might."

"How might you?"

"I dunno."

"What do you know?" he opened an eye, noticing that she had done the same.

"That you are staring at my breasts," her tone was flat as she sunk slightly deeper into the water.

"You aren't slow. But you aren't too good at sensing when someone's sneaking up on you either," he gave a half grin.

"Hmph, I was busy," she answered, not really sure herself why she didn't catch him either time.

"You shouldn't be too worried about it 'cause I'm a pro at that sorta' stuff," his tone wasn't braggish, he was just telling her the blunt truth.

"Yeah... SNeaking up on naked women does sound like something you would do."

"Woman, you don't know the half of it. So, are you the samurai that was 'causing trouble' yesterday?" his eyes were looking on her at full intent, remembering how the man had acted as if he had done something important--badly important." 'Cause one o' them tried to take me out."

Both her eyes were open now, she looked at him from across the water," You serious? They mistook you for samurai?" after her moment of surprise another thought occurred," You okay?"

He looked at the girl across from him. She was different from any girl he had met before--as if he really 'met' many," Heh, I'm fine. It was only one--sadly--and yeah I don't really see how he thought a vagrant like me was a fuckin' samurai. I don't have honor or any of that shit."

She caught his stereotypical sight of samurai, and she pursed her lips," I see... Sorry, but I'm not on the straight path to glory myself. I might be samurai, but I've done... some things; I was forced out of the dojo. I don't regret any of it."

He caught the change of tone in her last sentence but didn't push her too hard for answers. He knew what it was like to do things unforgivable, for he was once in prison for his crimes.

"Thanks," she said, referring to his silence about it.

"Yeah. So, you, too, are a vagrant in some ways. The name's Mugen."

The samurai tilted her head to the side ever so slightly," My name's Fuu,"

She sighed in bliss of the warm water. "So, obviously you don't live here. Where are you goin'?"

He shrugged," Wherever my feet take me. I'm a man without purpose."

"Yep, same here-- except I'm a woman..." she wanted to ask him something more but was unsure of the outcome.

She closed her eyes a moment as she tried thinking of a way to state what she wanted to ask.

"You--"

"How--"

She opened an eye to look across at him; his face mirrored her amusement.

"What were you going to say?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin' important. You?" he looked at the wooden beams of the ceiling.

"Well. I was curious. Since neither of us are going anywhere or doing anything in particular, wanna team-up?"

She heard a sigh from across the water, and expecting him to reject she waited, but he said nothing. Approximately ten minutes later of awkward silence his voice suddenly spoke up in the dim room," I'm gettin' out now." She listened as he crossed over to the stones that lead out of the bath and he climbed out. She heard him grab a towel and started drying off, all the while Fuu had her eyes averted so as not to see 'anything'.

After he had pulled on his clothes, he gave her a last glance and left the room, sliding the door behind him. She sat there leaning against the rocks, _Well, so much for being spry. Guess I'm doomed to being a loner_.

**

* * *

**


	2. II: Almost Like Sweet

**A/N : Hello!!! I see that some are actually reading my story, that makes me smile. ;D Obviously I've brought some sort of joy to some sorts of people. And also, I'd love to get some constructive criticisms. Yup. And now I'll shut up so you can continue the story.**

**Five Sided Dice**

**Memory of Destruction**

**Chapter II: Almost Like Sweet**

Fuu stopped at her door, the robe slightly dragging against the floor behind her. Her dark blue-black hair fell to her waist and part of her bangs fell over one eye. She slid open the door and took half a step in before she noticed the figure sitting in the corner, head leaning against the wall. Inside her head she pictured herself falling over her feet with eyes wide, though she completed the step and slid the door shut without hesitation.

"Umm..."

"I hope you don't mind but I told the old man that we were going to be staying here another night. I already paid for the room."

She just stood there looking at him. '_Once again he has surprised me, plus I can't even think. Somehow I will have to get over this_.'

"Uh, yeah. You paid for the 'room'?"

This question he knew she was going to ask, so he told her truthfully," I only had enough for one room."

"Oh," an intruding feeling of confusion arose in her chest," I have money if you need me to get another room...?"

He gave her a strange look," Why would we need another room when we already have one? I think the bed'll be big enough. Unless you get bloated during the night or somethin'."

"Hah! I think not. If you think I get bloated, then you should look at your face after I'm through with you," she threatened, then the reality of what he said hit her. '_A __single__ bed? One for us to __share__? Me and __him__? This guy who just got up and left without answering me? This guy who I don't even __know_

"Well, if you're through with the threats, could we figure out what we're gonna do today? We might as well take it easy since tomorrow we're headin' out."

She looked at him as if he were neurotic, '_He must expect a LOT to become of this day for him to think we'd be sharing a room. Sharing a bed. I'll play his game, until I get tired of it.'_

"Um, yes. How about... Hmmm... Ask the owners of this inn for a reference?"

He nodded in solemn agreement as he stood up and went to the door," By the time I get back, please have some clothes on. It's hard to keep myself under control with you looking like that."

Her eyes widened as she heard the door shut. In a short sigh she quickly dropped the robe--then heard the door open.

"Ooh, never thought a samurai would listen so well to a vagrant," he smirked and shut the door back. "Pervert!" she steamed, but didn't expect the door to open for a third time.

"Mugen! What is your poblem!?" her hands were in fists as she had her back to him.

"You," his voice was in a low whisper and right at her ear. A shiver struck her spine as she felt a hand touch the center of her back.

"...Mugen!"

"Hmm?" his voice was already drawing away from her ear, as was the lingering warmth from his hand. "N-nothing." She heard the door shut a third time. She mentally slapped herself back to life, then pulled on her clothes, making sure her haori for once completely covered her skin underneath. She didn't want to have to kick his pathetic ass in public.

Nodding to the old woman, Fuu walked out the door. From the corner of her eye she noticed Mugen leaning against the building, his eyes were closed but they opened as soon as she turned away from him and toward the market. "C'mon now. Don't be cold," his voice came from beside her, and she threw him a glance, but her walking continued without hesitation.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm just going to look around."

"Hmm... Maybe I'll just go to the brothel, then, if I'm not needed," his tone was serious, and Fuu noticed something rising in her stomach. It wasn't anger-- it was jealousy. Yet another new feeling to her. What was this guy doing to her?

"Oh really. And how will you afford the brothel if you 'only had enough for one room'?" her tone fell a few degrees after each word.

"I might just have to take down another yakuza, but I can manage."

She stopped abruptly, her katana had been drawn and her steely eyes seemed to burn through him," I don't know what you think this is, but I'm not playing a game. Obviously all that back there was you agreeing on us becoming a team. And if it wasn't that then you can just go to your brothel and I'll never bother you again. I still don't regret any of it."

For once in his life he truly hesitated. He had never felt anything for any female before; not even his own mother. His rule was always to use them then discard them.

'_She's not winning this duel_,' his thoughts rang out inside of his head as he turned away from her. His black haori disappeared as he entered an alleyway.

After he had disappeared, she sheathed her sword. Fuu turned back toward the market, her eyes blazing like the blue of a fire. '_He's NOT going to ruin my day_.'

Kioko was busier during the noon hours as compared to yesterday's evening. People of all shapes bustled by her, each one obviously being in a big hurry. But then, she noticed they were all trying to move away from something. She pushed through the crowd until she broke thru. A man was on the ground with a pool of rice surrounding him, two yakuza stood above him as they prodded him with their swords. A ring of people had stayed to see the outcome, making sure to stay far back from the scene. Her sword was drawn before she even noticed that the man on the ground was the nice old inn keeper. _Today is not your lucky day, Yakuza_.' She stepped closer, the 'click-clack-click' her geta made on the rough terrain rang out in the market. One looked up for a second and noticed her; he whispered something to his friend, then they both turned on Fuu.

"A girl... You that samurai from yesterday?" the one that had first seen her spoke up.

"What is your business with him?" she pointed her sword to the old man on the ground, ignoring the yakuza's question.

"We got a line that you were staying at his inn, so we decided to pay him a visit. Lucky for us you decided to give yourself in."

"Oh, so that's what you call it?" it was a rhetorical question at best.

"Lower your weapon samurai, your demise can be quick-- unless you want to kill yourself to save your honor and all. Is that not the way of bushido?" his smirk left his face when he noticed the samurai had not made any move of giving up.

"Who said I was a traditional samurai? As if I really have that much honor left to save anyway," her voice was strong and unwavering as she stepped closer. The men whispered again and left the man on the ground. They parted ways to circle around Fuu. She let out a brief sigh, '_When am I ever gonna have a break from fighting_._ Not that I don't enjoy it, but...'_

She closed her eyes and put her sword away. She listened for the foot steps and breathing from all around. Painstakingly, she drowned out the crowd to listen to only the two men. It wasn't long before they came at her from either side. She leapt in the air landing a foot on each of their faces, then jumped off onto her hands kicking out with her geta like a mule. She heard a satisfying bellow of breath, but her other foot was left feeling air. She swung her feet around until they were back underneath her and she was sitting in a squatting position. No sounds came to her ears. Confused, she looked over her shoulder and only saw the one man that had been jarred in the ribs. She stood up and slowly pivotted around, searching the faces of the crowd--each one as confused as herself, though she didn't show her disposition. Feeling the need to finish off the one still gasping like a fish, she removed her sword and punctured him in the gut. She easily pulled it back out, then rubbed it off against his black haori. _'I wonder what that damned vagabond's doing right now... Actually I'd rather not know if he really is at that brothel.'_

Fuu ignored the crowd and continued forward to nowhere in particular. The crowd parted for her as she left the scene behind, and soon enough everything was molding back to normal. Going over things of the past in her mind, she had found herself at a dirt path heading into the woods. Coming out of her memories, she tilted her head to the side only slightly before glancing around. "Hmm," she muttered before walking through the parted trees. Once again another day had been wasted as the sun was half-way through with its long venture down the sky. She followed the path as it swerved around trees and thru light brush, but all the time, she noticed, it continued heading west.

Whichever hit her first she wasn't sure, but the smell of salt and the sound of waves hitting against rock brought her senses to full force. She slowed her pace when she got to where the path ended. Fuu saw a rock ledge overlooking the ocean, maybe about 20 feet above the water. The beautiful sky made the whole thing effect her as if she were in a fantasy. Two vivid white gulls courted above the water ducking, spinning, and all the rest. She smiled to herself as she exited the trees and walked to the edge of the cliff. Stretching out her arms and closing her eyes, she breathed in the smell of memories. Her ears perked at the sudden sound of movement behind her and she opened an eye. She opened the other eye and looked over her shoulder. He was laying a few feet away from her, his arms underneath his head as he just watched her. All he wore were his short hakama and his dark hair was still dripping wet. They held each other's gaze for a moment before she looked back to the ocean and the sky and fell to her knees," How do you always do that? How can I never tell when you're here or not?" She made sure to not say anything about brothels or fighting the yakuza. He smirked at her back," I guess you're just not as good as you thought you were." She tried to ignore the way he said it but it made her wonder, _'Why is he suddenly being so cold to me?'_

"Oh," she decided to keep it simple.

There was a long pause before she gave a sigh and stood up.

"Where you goin'?" he made sure boredom showed through his actual interest.

She removed her haori," Does it really matter? Since you don't care anyway."

Fuu removed her swords and hakama, then carefully placed them in a pile a little ways from the edge of the overhang. She turned and walked back toward the forest, but before she went in, she turned back and sprinted to the cliff edge. She jumped into as perfect a dive as an unskilled swimmer could, then dove in like a gull.

Mugen had watched the whole thing with bated breath. He had seen her in the water and he had seen her back from when he was at the door, but he hadn't seen a full frontal(even if she was still wearing her wraps). He watched as she jumped and he had even gone as far as go to the edge to watch her hit the water. _'What'_, he wondered, _'is this girl doing to me? I didn't even go to the brothel 'cause that damned girl actually made me feel bad about it.' _She wasn't anything too special, just like any normal girl her age... But she was a samurai. He had never met or seen a female samurai before. And, he hated to admit, she was beautiful. Her long hair almost the color of his, and her skin was darker than any of the girls at the brothel, but definitely not the tanned bronze of his skin. As if she were a female him but also the opposite of him. He felt as if this was the girl he had been too ignorant to look for, too caught up in the half-pleasures of brothels, gambling, stealing, and drinking. _'Damnit! What the fuck am I thinking of!? I'm not gonna change over some dumb broad. I've gotta get over this.' _He physically shook his head trying to remove his thoughts, then decided to go back to where he was earlier resting.

He put his head back on his arms and shut his eyes, hoping in the process to shut off his mind. He couldn't sleep though. The splashing of Fuu about twenty or so feet below kept him wide awake. After a while he had gotten used to the splashing and was almost asleep until the splashing stopped. He gave it a second before opening an eye. He waited a second more before he jumped up and went to the cliff's edge. He didn't see anything. _'Damnit!'_ He didn't give it another thought. He leapt down into the water and as soon as he was submerged he swam back to the surface and glanced around him, waiting for the bubbles to clear. Suddenly the top of a head broke the surface a few feet away.

She popped her head out of the water, with eyes still closed she took a deep breath and stretched out her arms, basking in the joy of the cold ocean. She opened her eyes and lost the footing she had on a rock, slipping back under. A hand roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.

"You okay?"

Fuu gave the pirate a strange smile," I was until you came up outta nowhere and scared me half to death."

"Hn. No more saving your ass then."

"What's your problem?" her tone came off a little harsher than she wanted.

"Haven't we already been through this? Anyway, I thought you had drowned or some shit and I got my ass up to jump off a fuckin' cliff to save you. Come to find out you're mad at me for it," he looked away from her, his glance averted toward the vivid skyscape. A scowl ravished his face.

"It's strange. I'd always thought the sunset was beautiful on the beach, but I never thought about swimming in the ocean at sunset," she gave a half-hearted laugh, quickly moving to conceal it with her hand-- but noticed her forearm was still trapped within Mugen's iron grip. He then looked back at her, loosening his grip, and drew nearer to her. Without thinking she stepped backwards on the rock she had regained her balance on," I think we should start getting back to the inn. Before it gets too cold. It would suck to catch a cold... With the yakuza still after me..."

Mugen understood her reasons but decided to counter; for fun," Oh, so I'm not useful enough to protect you? Not like I didn't just save your ass a second ago."

She raised an eyebrow but decided to play along; for fun," Oh, that's right. I guess we're even now, since you were the reason I went under in the first place." Before giving him a chance to reply she dove back under and headed toward shore.

He watched for a split second before swimming to the beach on the opposite side of the cliff. After scaling the steep side, he saw she had yet to reach the top. From whim he stalked over to her clothes and slyly wrung his short hakama out. After the job was done, he inconspicuously found his way back to his sword and haori; though he held off before putting his sword on, taking special care to put every second into putting the piece of clothing on right. By this time she had appeared and went to put on her newly-wet clothes, giving him a sideways glance she held up her soaked garments," I wonder, how in kami did these get wet? --And for what reason?"

"Ionno."

"Hmm. I'll never make it back before it gets dark. I'm going to freeze out here, now. If I find out which of the yakuza did this, I'm gonna stick a tanto up his ass," her veiled threat was obviously quite humorous to the vagrant-- especially since this was the first he had heard her curse.

He gave a short laugh," And have more of 'em after you? It's already a hard enough job watchin' out for your ass."

She laughed in return, then decided to defend her independence," Well, within less than two days I've already taken on 4 yakuza all by myself over an idiotic matter, thank you. I'd say you've been quite helpful in standing around." Fuu comically rolled her eyes. An uncontrollable shiver racked her body as a breeze suddenly picked up; she hugged her bare arms toherself to help conceal heat.

Mugen smiled on the inside of his hard features; he knew this was going to happen, actually he had planned for it to happen in his way of only half-thinking-through things. The good: she would be wearing his haori without any refusal; the bad (which he didn't think anything about): she could catch cold in the process.

He quickly removed his haori and approached her. As gently as his pirate nature could conjure he wrapped the dry shirt around her shoulders. Mugen gave her a once-over. The haori seemed to swallow her figure, which he had never noticed as being small in comparison to his lean muscle, as it reached down almost to her knees and the sleeves went past her hands. He had almost humored a thought of her looking like a little girl, that is until she gave him a smile. One of her true down-to-earth smiles that he had never seen before; that she had probably not even known she had. That smile, he realized, was worth more than any brothel girl he could ever think of, more than any bottle of sake he could ever want, more than any job he could ever acquire. And he gave in-- if only for a moment-- to the feeling he felt in his chest; then it was all gone. _'Time to end this 'female' shit.'_ He dropped her hand and retrieved his sword from the ground. "C'mon, we better get back now." He easily found the path in the darkness, for his senses had become acute from his time being a vagabond pirate. After picking up her wet clothes she fell into step behind him, her face seemed puzzled.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**A/N : Hmm... This is getting quite interesting, eh? Except that Mugen is becoming a stick in the mud for a bit. XX Anyways, don't expect a lemon from me or anything, but there will be lovey, fluffy scenes, I think. Will there? But, as you can see, the real stuff will be later. When the pirate gets it straight. ;p Remember!!! R & R. And no, that does NOT mean rest and reconcillation(or whatever you think it means...), it means REVIEW & READ & REVIEW & READ... yeah... I adore all of you who are actually liking this! The rest can--! Go read another story? Yup. Ex-actalllyyy!**


End file.
